Critical Situation
by BlackRaptor1
Summary: Lion King II with twists and turns. What if Zira kidnaps Kiara instead of a fire rescue. Kiara is held hostage. Simba and the Pride can't rescue her. Simba turns to a secret friend/ally from the human world, his small team of humans and animals rescue the princess and with help from Kovu and Vitani, end the Prideland - Outland War. Africa and the world hangs in the balance.
1. Chapter 1: Planning

Hello everyone this is my first story in years, I am back. Anyway this a story, I have been thinking of for a month. You will love this story. Anyone wanting to add OC's to my stories, come talk to me on my PM. Anyway enjoy the show.

* * *

Critical Situation

Chapter 1: Planning

It is sunny day, in the wastelands of the Outlands. Zira is out watching Kovu train. He had been trained for months to kill Simba, King of the Pridelands.

A few months ago, as a cub, Kovu meet Kiara, Simba's daughter, and princess of the Pridelands.

It was at the border of the Pridelands and Outlands. The border is made up by a river infested with Crocodiles, and there is a log on it's side, acting like a bridge between the Pridelands and Outlands.

They nearly escaped from being eaten by Crocodiles by working together. They made a friendship, but that friendship was split in half when Zira arrived and Simba, Nala, and the Pride arrived. Simba and Zira have been bitter enemies.

About a year earlier, Zira and her followers, The Outsiders, tried to stage a coup to overthrow Simba from the throne, but the coup ended in failure. As punishment Simba banished them because they attempted to overthrow him, also because they were loyal to Scar during the early years of his rule.

Zira vowed revenge against Simba, because she believed the throne belonged to her mate, and she also believed Simba was the one that killed Scar.

Zira introduced Kovu to Simba, and proclaimed that Kovu was hand chosen by Scar to follow in his paw prints and become a King.

Simba reminded Zira the penalty for returning to the Pridelands and Zira told Simba that Kovu doesn't know about the laws and the penalty. But Zira did a move that shocked Simba, she offered her son as a 'pound of flesh' to spare herself. She smirked evilly at him as if to say, 'Your move Simba'.

Simba turns down Zira's offer, and told her to take Kovu and get out, and that they were finished.

Zira then told Simba, they were not finished and that they barely begun.

Zira also remembered when she looked at Kiara as a cub, she gave an evil smirk and evil chuckle as if to say, ' I will get you one day alone, and I will have you and no one will stop me.'

She and Kovu left the Prideland side of the border.

Now months later, Zira watched her son Kovu grow, and today was the day.

Zira smiles at her son.

" You are ready." Zira said.

She then walks around Kovu inspecting him.

" Nice, very nice." Zira said

She chuckles evilly.

" You have a blackness in your soul that Scar had." Zira said.

Then she began going through the final test. A test of loyalty.

" What is your destiny?" Zira asks.

" I will avenge Scar. Take his place in the Pride Lands." Kovu answered.

"Yes! What have I taught you?" Zira asks with excitement.

" Simba is the enemy." Kovu answers with hate.

" And What... must... you... do?" Zira asks with anticipation.

" I must 'kill' him!" Kovu answer with hate again.

Then the Outsiders roared with approval. Zira had done it, she had trained her son to be a killer, now she has him pledge to her to reclaim the from Simba. Zira smiles at her work.

Zira along with Kovu then head to where Nuka and Vitani are.

Nuka and Vitani are Zira's children. Nuka is the eldest son, as he is Scar's son. Vitani was not Scar's daughter, but Zira had the impression that Scar would have loved her as his own. And Kovu, just like his sister, he too wasn't Scar's son, but he toke him in as his own and hand chosen him to be his successor. He was also Zira's child.

They begin planning on how to reclaim the throne.

But so far nothing was coming to mind.

They did plan a fire rescue, so Kovu will rescue Kiara and gain Simba's trust slowly and when he welcomes him with open arms, Kovu will kill him. But then problems began to surface. There is no way of telling if the fire rescue will work. One: Fire is unpredictable and it can turn on you in a flash and you are in trouble. Two: Even if the fire rescue was a success, Kovu would have to wait for the opportunity to strike, if time came, there is a risk of it failing and Simba would be forced to kill him, if he had no other choice. So that plan was scrapped.

Then Nuka just simply said it out loud.

" Why can't we just kidnap her?" Nuka said bluntly.

Zira would usually never listen to Nuka, but today her eldest son gave her an idea.

" That is it, we will kidnap her. " Zira said.

Zira turns to Vitani.

" Is there anything going on in the Pridelands? " Zira asks.

" Kiara is going out on her first solo hunt, Mother. " Vitani said.

" Perfect! You and Nuka create a stampede to where Kiara will be forced to run, then Kovu will come to the rescue, to force her to follow him to 'safety', they will go into a cave to catch a breath, then you, me, and Nuka will take her and bring her here. Once we have her, Simba will have no choice but to give in to our demands and make you the new king, Kovu. " Zira said with confidence.

Then Kovu begin to wonder.

" Mother, are you sure, they are safe from any possible attempt by Simba, if he try's to rescue his daughter instead of giving into our demands?" Kovu asks.

Zira was surprised at his question. But Zira simply shrugged it off.

" Do not worry. Any attempt to do a rescue mission will be a suicide mission, plus if he doesn't give us what we want. We will kill her and take his kingdom by force." Zira said.

After that, they all agreed with the plan and begin preparations.

Zira walks away and begins talking to herself.

" I am doing this for you Scar. I will finally have my revenge on Simba." Zira said.

Zira then heads out to help carry out her plan.

* * *

 **Here is the first chapter. I hope you all like it. I know it is short, but it is a good start. Again as a reminder if you have any OC'S that you want to have on here, PM. Constructive criticism is allowed, but absolutely no flaming. Thank you for your time. This is Blackraptor1 signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Solo hunt and Kidnapping

Here is the next chapter of Critical Situation. If anyone wants their Oc's in my story, please send a review and /or PM me.

* * *

Chapter 2: Solo hunt and Kidnapping.

It is in the afternoon in the Pridelands, everyone out in front of the den on Pride Rock. Today for Kiara, princess of the Pridelands, it is her first solo hunt.

All the lioness's of the Pride, including the royal family King Simba, King of the Pridelands, his mate Nala, Queen of the Pridelands, and her younger sister Almasi, like Kiara she too is a princess, but Kiara is entitled to the throne, Almasi is back up in case something happens.

Everyone is joyous, except Simba, he is really worried and for a good reason.

Three years ago, he was like Kiara, adventurous, full of energy, and excitement. He was the kind of cub that just couldn't wait to be king. But his life in the Pridelands as a cub, was cut short, his father, Mufasa died in what he believed was an accident and left the Pridelands for believing he had something to do with his father's death, leaving his evil uncle, Scar in charge.

For years Simba had lived in self exile in an Oasis, he had been living there with his new family, Timon and Pumbaa. Simba trusts them with his live, they were friends and family during exile, and they are still him to this day. Timon was not only his friend, he was also his adopted father.

Simba have been learning to live Hakuna Matata lifestyle and he completely forgot about everyone else except Timon and Pumbaa, until Nala found him, fell in love for the first time, and asked him to return but he wouldn't return. It toke Rafiki the shaman of the Pride, to show Simba that his father lives in him, and the spirit of Mufasa showed up and told his son to return to the Pridelands to reclaim the throne and become the true King was meant to be.

Simba finally returned to Pridelands with Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in tow as they rally up the lioness's and confront Scar for letting the Pridelands turn into a wasteland.

Scar then tried frame Simba for murdering his own father, and it almost worked too, until Scar whispered into his own nephew's ear. When he did that, it undid everything and Simba forced his uncle to confess that he killed his father, which was also Scar's brother.

Scar confessed out loud in front of the Pride and the Battle of Pride Rock begun.

Simba and the Pride had to fight off all the Hyenas, with help from Timon, Pumbaa, and Rafiki, they freed Zazu, the Kong's majordomo from a rib that acted as a prison. The Hyena's were kicked out of the Pridelands, Simba found his uncle and confronted him. Scar try's to blame the Hyenas for his plans, but Simba didn't believe him, when asked by his uncle if he was going to kill him, Simba said 'no, he was like him' and instead banished his uncle for the crimes he committed. Scar was not going to go without a fight. Simba and Scar fought, Scar was older and more experienced then Simba, Scar almost win, until Simba threw him off of Pride Rock. Scar survived the fall without injury, but he met his end by the same Hyenas that supported him.

Simba became king, as the Pridelands begin recovering.

A month later the Pridelands recovered and Simba chose Nala as his Queen. They had a cub they called Kopa.

Everything was great until Zira and her Outsiders stage a coup, their son Kopa disappeared, no trace was left of him. The Pride presumed Kopa dead. Simba and the Pride crushed the Outsider uprising, ended the coup. Simba banished Zira and the Outsiders into the Outlands.

Two months later, Nala gave birth to Kiara, and a second son named Kion, he became the new leader of the Lion Guard with his animal friends becoming members of the guard.

Then one day during the teenage months, Kion disappeared, like Kopa, he disappeared without a trace. The Pride, and even members of the now former guard are still looking for Kion. Ever since Kopa first vanished he had promised to protect Kiara at all costs, and the latest vanishing of Kion, only straighten his resolve to make his daughter was safe.

Now, Simba with the Pride and his family seeing their daughter and princess of the Pridelands go on first solo hunt.

Then Kiara showed herself, smiling to everyone and being very happy.

Kiara came in front of everyone, as all the lioness's gave her several positive compliments.

Kiara went to her aunt Almasi.

" Good luck out there Kiara." Almasi said.

Kiara turned to her mother, as she smiles warmly.

" You will do just fine." Nala said.

Kiara looks and she's her father nervous as he has his eyes closed. She gets his attention.

" Daddy. You have to promise to let me do this on my own. Promise?" Kiara said.

Simba looks at his daughter then after a few seconds.

" Alright. I promise." Simba said.

Kiara nuzzles her father, Timon and Pumbaa who are nearby cry.

Kiara looks at the Pridelands with excitement. Then she heads out, then when everyone was out of site, Simba turns to his long time friends Timon and Pumbaa.

" Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Timon and Pumbaa then head out and follow Kiara.

For hours, Timon and Pumbaa have followed Kiara without detection. So far Kiara thinks that her father is keeping his word.

Timon and Pumbaa have kept out of site, until they we're in front of a herd that Kiara was hunting. The animals passed by, but Kiara saw them, she knows them, but is not happy to see them there.

Months ago, her father made Timon and Pumbaa watch her as a cub. That was when she headed into the Outlands. Now as an adult lioness, Kiara was really irradiated.

She gave a demanding look.

" Timon. What are you doing here?" Kiara said.

" Shopping. Rug for the Den. A little potpourri." Timon said

But Kiara exactly why they were really there.

" My father sent. After he promised to let me do this on my own, he lied." Kiara said.

" No. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." Timon said.

" I knew he wouldn't give me a real chance. I'll do this on my own, away from the Pridelands." Kiara said.

Kiara then ran as fast as she could. Timon and Pumbaa tried to catch up to her, but she was already gone.

" She's gone again, somebody needs to get a beeper for this kid." Timon said.

Timon and Pumbaa keep looking for Kiara.

Kiara ran as far from Timon and Pumbaa, she suspected Timon and Pumbaa would come out and follow her, but she didn't believe that her own father would break a promise to her do the hunt alone.

Kiara continued the solo hunt, what she doesn't know is that today, she will return to Pride Rock.

Zira, Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu are at staging area's, they see Kiara, they see the animals she is about to hunt, everything is going as planned.

She turns Nuka and Vitani.

" Go." Zira said.

Nuka and Vitani head out to create the stampede.

As Kiara was preparing her pounce, the animals sensed danger, but not from Kiara.

They then head to where Kiara is, Kiara knows something is not right, as she see's the animals coming at her. She then makes a run for it.

From afar Zira smiles evilly.

" The plan is in motion." Zira said.

She turns to Kovu who is next to her.

" Go." Zira said.

As Kiara runs, she then she's an adult male lion coming next to her.

" Follow me." Kovu yells.

Kiara wanting to get out of harm's just decided to trust the lion that came to save her.

She follows him to a cave, as the animals pass the cave.

Kiara takes a breath. She looks up at the lion.

" Thank you for getting me out of there. But who are you?" Kiara asked.

" Do you recognize me?" Kovu said.

Kiara looks at him and realized who she is talking to.

" Kovu?" Kiara asks.

Kovu gave her a look that said, ' none other'

" Kiara, stay here, I'll be right back. " Kovu said as he left.

As Kiara toke a breath, she began to wonder why Kovu was here, she also remembered that he lives in the Outlands, but before she could ask him, he was already gone.

A moment later, Kiara heard a noise, it was a ringing noise. Kiara then found the source, it was a sqaure object with weird symbols on it, she pushed one of the buttons.

" Little Crown are you there?" An unknown male voice spoke.

Kiara was a little nervous.

" Who?" Kiara asked the object.

" Am I talking to Kiara, princess of the Pridelands?" The unknown male voice said.

" Yes. But who is this and what am I talking to, where are you?" Kiara asked.

" No time to answer your questions. You must hide. Now! Take the phone with you." The unknown voice said.

Kiara then toke cover in the back of the cave.

" There are going to be a male and female lion coming in, followed by a older female lioness. "The unknown voice said, as a lioness about Kiara's age and another male came, as an older lioness came in.

" And this one is really important. They are going to take you."

The male and female lions aka Nuka and Vitani jump her as she screams in terror, the older lioness came in chuckling evilly.

Kiara recognize her as Zira.

" Why Kiara. " Zira said.

" Zira. What are you doing here?" Kiara asked.

" Well, you like where you will be going." Zira said.

Then she knocked Kiara out, then Kovu came back in.

" Carry her, she will be the key to Simba's undoing." Zira said.

Kovu put Kiara on his back, as Zira and her four children out back into the safety of the Outlands.

But before they leave they then hear an unknown male voice.

" I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for demands, I can tell you I can't give them to you. But what I can give are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let the princess go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." The unknown voice said.

Zira went up to square object, and after a long pause.

" Good luck." Zira said.

As she and her family leave the cave.

But unknown to all of them, a cheetah was watching from afar, she saw what was happening, she watch the Outsiders leave, went inside the cave to retrieve the sqaure object and then made a mad dash away from the scene, she made it to an underground tunnel that then leads into a cave where humans and animals are walking around, she then heads into one part of the cave, with a male human.

The human wore orange t-shirt, blue jeans, sun glasses, and a bulletproof vest with the letters CIA written on it.

He was silm build with some muscle, and hair cut short.

His name is Dominic Andrews.

Dominic looks up at the Cheetah.

" Has the Outsiders captured Little Crown?" Dominic asks.

" Yes. The Outsiders have captured Little Crown." Fuli said.

Dominic feared the wirst. He created the code words for each royal family, Simba is the Big Crown, Nala is the Middle Crown, and Kiara is the Little Crown. He realized the Outsiders have kidnapped Kiara and will must likely to her to the Outlands.

" Fuli, go and get the King and Queen, and bring them to me. I will tell them the bad news." Dominic said.

Fuli toke off like a bullet train.

Dominic called the other animals in, they are the other former members of the Lion Guard, they had been working with Dominic to find Kion, but their search is put on hold, because they now have to turn to come up with a plan to rescue Kiara.

Dominic signs, he knew that he is going to be the unlucky person that have to tell parents some bad news.

Dominic then gets a Glock 18 pistol out, puts a magazine in it.

" I am going to get you Zira. And you will pay for it." Dominic said.

Dominic gets ready to see his old friend again.

* * *

 **Here it is, tell me what you think, and wait for the next chapter.**

 **Some of the quotes don't belong to me, they belong to the Lion King II and Taken.**

 **Almasi belongs to CandyCane21.**

 **Anyone else wanting to want their Oc's in, review here or PM me.**

 **This is Blackraptor1 signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Planning

Before we get into this, I want to say Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year 2017. If you want your OC'S in, please review and/or PM me. I hope you all enjoy the story. Sorry this chapter is a little short.

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting and Planning.

Simba is pacing back and forth with Zazu next to him.

" Don't worry Simba, she'll be fine. What could happen?" Zazu said.

Then Simba saw a female Cheetah coming to Pride Rock, he recognize her as Fuli, a former member of his son Kion's Lion Guard.

He was surprised to see her coming to Pride Rock. Month ago, when Kion disappeared without trace. Fuli, Bomga, Ono, and Beshte made a promise that they would never stop searching for Kion, until he was found. They left Guard temporarily until Kion is found. They volunteer to help Dominic and the CIA to gather intelligence on the Outsiders, in exchange The CIA gives them whatever they need to search for Kion.

Simba thought Fuli came to tell him and his family some good news, but what he doesn't know, is that he and Nala are going to brought to an old friend of theirs.

Soon Fuli came forward.

" Simba." Fuli said.

" Fuli, what a surprise, I didn't expect you come here today. What can I help you with?" Simba said.

" I got some news for you." Fuli said.

" Is it about Kion? Have you found him?" Simba asks.

" My boss wants to see you and Nala. He wants to talk to you both in private." Fuli said.

" What about?" Simba asks.

" You will have to talk to him. I was simply told to get you and Nala and bring you to him." Fuli said.

Simba then felt that something bad happened, but Fuli can't tell him, he got a worried face on him, as he nods his head, he went to Nala, and told her that their old friend want to talk to them in private. Nala agreed to come along.

Soon the King and Queen of the Pridelands were following Fuli back to the CIA underground Annex.

Then they saw humans and animals moving around.

Then came a man that Simba recognize very well.

That man Dominic, Agent of the CIA, and leader of Special Activities Division.

Dominic came to them.

" You both have gotten big." Dominic said.

Everyone stared, then Dominic smiled, as well as Simba and Nala before the three broke out in laughter.

The three came into a hug.

" Dominic, I should have known you summoned us." Simba said.

" How long has it been? A year since you helped us?" Nala asks.

" Yes it has been a year, sorry for missing out things, I have been out collecting intelligence for the CIA back in United States. I have been sent out here because of the Outsiders, and learning about your sons disappearances, I had to come in to help out." Dominic said.

" Fuli came and brought us to you. What is wrong?" Simba asked.

" We got a problem." Dominic said.

" Have you found Kopa or Kion? Are they dead?" Simba asked with worry.

" No to both." Dominic said.

" What is it?" Nala asks.

" It is about Kiara." Dominic said.

" Kiara? Is she alright?" Simba asked.

" She has been taken, the Outsiders have kidnapped her." Dominic said.

" No. No." Simba said as he broke down and cried.

" I am sorry." Dominic said.

" Can we get her back?" Nala asks.

" No, it's is too risky. If we send the pride, they most likely get outnumbered and get captured or killed, plus leaving the Kingdom vulnerable to attack." Simba said.

" The CIA can't conduct a rescue raid until we have boots on the ground in the Outlands and gather valuable intelligence to conduct the raid. They must likely kidnapped Kiara so they can make demands, to steal the Kingdom from you. My advice is if they send a messager, and make demands, don't give in, because I have experience in hostage situations. Even if you agree to the demands, they will most likely kill Kiara, and be like thanks but we are not going to keep our end of the deal." Dominic said.

" Then what should we do?" Nala asks.

" If they send a messager, tell them you not be making an deals, instead tell them you will be sending someone to do the negotiations. I will send someone to talk, as you are already aware of The United States does not negotiate with terrorists or hostage takers, especially hostile hostage takers, the agent will simply set up a meeting to buy us time to come up with a plan to rescue raid to rescue your daughter." Dominic said.

" Dominic, you are a life saver, what would we do without you?" Simba asks with hope.

" I do whatever it takes. I did help you a year ago." Dominic said.

" Do you have a plan to rescue Kiara?" Nala asks.

" Yes. Before we conduct a raid, we need vital intelligence on the Outsiders, what they do, what their routines are, where they keep Kiara, and who is and when they are guarding Kiara. Once we have all the information we need we will conduct a rescue raid, that will free Kiara and get her and the raiding team back to the Pridelands, the safe zone." Dominic said.

" But do you have a backup plan, if something goes wrong?" Simba asks.

" At this time, No. But I will have a backup plan in place, before the raid happens." Dominic said as he gets a file out.

" What is that?" Nala asks.

" It is our operation to send in undercover spy's to infatuate the Outsiders, then they spy and send back vital intelligence. They will also try to recruit anyone that is unhappy with living in the Outlands that they will do anything to get out." Dominic said.

Simba gave a not so sure look.

" Are you sure that is the right move to do?" Simba asks.

Dominic gets a book out, the title of the book says, 'The Art of War by Sun Tzu'.

" A Chinese General named Sun Tzu says, ' It is essential to seek out enemy agents to come to spy against you and bribe to see you.' It is one of Sun Tzu's favorite methods. For this plan to work, I using the Go Strategy, which was how Sun Tzu fought war." Dominic says.

" What is the operation called?" Nala asks.

" I an so glad you asked that. The gathering intelligence mission will be called Operation Maarifa aka Foreknowledge. After that mission is successful, the raid in another Operation called Operation Matumaini aka Hope."

" I hope it works." Simba said.

" It will work." Dominic said.

Soon Dominic, the royal family head out to meet the team that will carry out Operation Maarifa and also the raid team to carry out Operation Matumaini.

* * *

 **Here it is, I hope you all like it. Marry Christmas to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4: On our way

Here we are a new month and a brand new year. Here is the next chapter of Critical Situation.

* * *

Chapter 4: On our way.

In the Outlands, Kiara wakes up, she looks around at where she is. She realize that she is in a cave. She looks out the entrance and see a land that is in complete dispair. She knew that she is in the Outlands, deep behind enemy lines.

Kiara then saw four shadows coming into the cave where she is.

Standing in front of her are the very lions that kidnapped her, Nuka, Vitani, Kovu, and Zira.

" Welcome to the Outlands, princess." Zira said.

" Why have you brought me here? What do you want? " Kiara asked.

" You know what we want, we want the Pridelands. " Zira said.

" My father will never give you the Pridelands." Kiara says.

" Which is why we have you. He will give us what we want in exchange for you." Zira responded.

Kiara now realize the situation. She is a hostage as a bargaining chip for the Outsiders biggest prize, The Kingdom of Pridelands. She looks at Kovu with a sense of betrayal.

" Why are you doing this Kovu?" Kiara asks Kovu.

" Sorry princess, I have to follow my mother's orders and follow Scar's paw prints. " Kovu says.

" I hope that the Great Kings of the Pasts can for give you and your families sins." Kiara said.

Zira was not happy with where this was going.

" Your father is paying for his sins for killing my mate and stealing my mates rightful place as king." Zira said with anger.

" It is my father's birth right, so was my grandfather Mufasa. Scar killed my grandfather just to become king." Kiara said.

Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu are suprised to hear what Kiara just said. Zira never mentioned that Scar murdered a king for his place. Zira was completely unfazed by it, but only got angry.

" It doesn't matter now, we will are getting what we want or your father will watch you die." Zira said.

Soon they started leaving, only Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka have this look of shock and disbelieve as they left.

The three are now starting to doubt that what their mother is doing is anything but good.

Kiara remembers that small box item talking to her, she started to wonder if anyone or anything will come to rescue her from out of harms way. But what she doesn't know is that a special team is being put together and they are coming.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Pridelands in an underground CIA compound, Dominic is leading Simba and Nala to a hanger where planes and helicopters take off and land.

They come to a small group, hanging around a few Black Hawk Helicopters.

The group is made up of humans and animals.

Dominic turns to Simba and Nala.

" Simba, Nala, allow me to introduce to you, the rest of the Special Activities Division. This team we call ourselves 'Shadow Company'." Dominic says.

Dominic turns to each member of the team.

" This man next to me is Jack, my second in command. The Lion and Lioness are Aarifa and her brother Elimu, they are my intelligence analysts. The Cheetah is Kinaya, my intelligence runner. The Elephant here is Hodari, my structure engineer. The Leopard is Shujaa, my combat field officer. This Crocodile is Kobe, my recon specialist and river warfare. This Meerkat is Tishala, my undercover agent. She has a gift in physiological warfare. I have a Hyena agent, but she is not here. She is in the Outlands, during her undercover assignment, we plan to meet up with her soon." Dominic said.

Soon two Eagles flew in, but these are not from Africa, they are Bald Eagles from the United States.

" Dominic, the pilots have been briefed and are ready to go." The female bald eagle says.

" Okay, tell the pilots to go ahead and get started. But before you go." Dominic turns to Simba and Nala. " These two Bald Eagles from the United States are Reily and Sarah. They are my air recon specialists that are going to take pictures while they are up in the air. " Dominic said as he nods at the bald to go head and tell the pilots to go ahead and start.

Simba was impressed but he also looks at the team and is becoming skeptic.

" Your team is a little small to carry out a rescue mission. " Simba said.

" Well, since we are CIA, we have small groups to prevent high casualties on our side, in case we get into a fight." Dominic said.

Then Nala raised a question.

" But what happens if something goes wrong?" Nala asks.

" We try are best to come up with good plans, but even then, we have no idea how the mission will result in Victory or Defeat. And we lose, the US Government will deny that we even exist. This mission is so dangerous the US Government doesn't want any association with what we are doing, to keep the American public more interested back home." Dominic said.

" And we will be coming with them." Voice said, as an adult Honey Badger appears.

Simba and Nala are surprised to see Bunga and the Lion Guard going to come along on a dangerous mission.

" So it just two humans and animals going on this dangerous mission?" Simba asks.

" No. Jack is in charge of Team 2. Team 2 is a human group, they will be helping us out. I will be controlling Team 1. Team 1 is the team that I introduced to you." Dominic said.

" Are you going to brief them?" Nala asks.

" Yes. We mostly go to our briefing room, but since we don't have a lot of time, I will have brief them while we are in the Outlands." Dominic said.

" I just hope you don't fail my friend." Simba said.

" Me too. Just remember, don't give the Outsiders everything, just stall them, and if you have to make them think they are getting what they want, it will get them to relax and lower their guard, so we can try to do our mission. " Dominic said.

Soon the team is set. Only a few animals are allowed to ride in the Black Hawk Helicopters, others had to be airlefted to their destination.

Hodari and the Adult Beshte had to be airlefted by two Chinook Helicopters.

As the helicopters toke off into the Outlands, Simba and Nala are watching as they know that their daughter is going to be saved in a few days.

Hope for the Pridelands are on the way.

In one of the Black Hawk Helicopters, Dominic is loading an MP5 with a supressors, and also loading his M4 assault rifle. Dominic knows that he and his team must not fail. The mission is about to begin.

* * *

 **Here we go the mission to gather intelligence and rescue Kiara from the Outlands is about to begin. Kiara might have gave information to Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka. They seem to be shocked to learn this. Will they still support their mother, or will they change their minds to help Kiara escape? Only time will tell. The team has been set up and are ready to go.**

 **Here is the names of the teammates and the meaning of the names.**

 **Aarifa - Intelligence.**

 **Elimu - Knowledge**

 **Kinaya - Independence**

 **Shujaa - Warrior**

 **Hadar - Strong; Powerful.**

 **Kobe - Tortoise**

 **And Tishala - Has strong will power.**

 **See you all next time on Critical Situation.**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Outlands

Here comes the next chapter of Critical Situation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Outlands.

Dominic is looking at his watch, it is silent inside the helicopter.

He looks outside to the other helicopters, they are completely on course to the Outlands.

There is tension in the helicopter, this is a very important mission and they do not want to fail this mission. The faith of this mission hangs in the balance.

Soon the helicopter pilots radio to Dominic.

" Get ready to Rope down. ETA 5 minutes. " Helicopter pilot says.

Dominic turns to the team that is with him.

" 5 minutes guys. This is it, the point of no return. Once we cross into the Outlands, we are on our own." Dominic says, briefing the team.

" This mission has to succeed, because if we fail the Pridelands will be in jeopardy. Now remember should this mission go horribly, I do have a Plan B."

The animals nodded.

After a while the Helicopters have crossed the border, the Black Hawk Helicopters side doors open, as ropes came down.

First the humans roped down, the Dominic and his team's black hawk landed safely on the ground.

Soon the Chinooks arrived with other team members that were too big to enter inside.

The humans helped the big members down to the ground, as more black hawk helicopters came in dropping supplies for the team.

Everyone was going smoothly, there was not a single incident.

Then one blades on a Black Hawk Helicopter broke, as the helicopter spun out of control. Dominic then saw the helicopter going down.

" Scatter! Scatter!" Dominic yells.

Everyone scattered as the helicopter crashed landed. The helicopter was damaged.

" Come on!" Dominic yells.

Everyone rushed to the damaged helicopter, thankfully no one was hurt, and helicopter was intact except the tail roter, had broke.

There was no time to investigate it, they had to get the damaged helicopter out of here and for the team to carry on with their assignments.

" We got to get moving." Dominic said.

" But we can't leave the helicopter here." A human said.

Richard see's a Chinook and gets a radio out.

" Bring the helicopter over, rope down some straps, you are going to take the damaged black hawk back to base." Richard said.

" Roger, we over you now. Cable and straps dropping." The Chinook pilot said.

Soon all the human teams got to work gets the straps today as the elephants from Dominic ' s team help out. After a hour of work, the straps were sucure.

" Go ahead, pick it up." A human called out.

The Chinook lifted the damaged Black Hawk and flew back to base, soon the other helicopters left leaving the airspace around the border quite.

Dominic was a little worried. He didn't know whether the crash caused a loud noise to easily alarm the Outsiders. He and the teams were on full alert.

Soon he addresses the teams.

" Okay you guys, we are a few minutes behind schedule, because of the accident. We must hurry, but don't let your guard, we don't know if the enemy heard or didn't hear us. So we must be quick and stealthy as possible. You understand me?" Dominic said.

Everyone nodded.

" Alright, let's go." Dominic said as the teams follow him.

Dominic got his GPS out and used the satellite images to track him and his teams whereabouts, and also the whereabouts of the Outsiders.

Everything was quiet, dead quiet. Dominic is a little nervous, he has heard stories from US Special Forces and British Special Forces that the slience is one of the worst, usually it meant that if it super quiet, there is a big chance that anyone is a risk of getting ambushed by the enemy before they even get close their objective.

So Dominic and his team are getting for anyone or anything they encounter.

Then they heard someone and Richard and the human teams gets their guns ready, and the animal team gets ready to attack.

Then a Hyena's head pope and spoke up.

" About time you showed. " The Hyena said.

Bunga came to the Hyena.

" Good to see you Jasiri." Bunga said.

Jasiri nods her head at Bunga as Dominic asks.

" How close are we to where the Outsiders home and how close is Princess Kiara? " Dominic asks.

" Very close. Follow me, stay close." Jasiri said.

They follow close behind Jasiri, when they close Jasiri turned to the teams.

" Get down." Jasiri said quietly.

Everyone got down.

" Stay low and keep moving." Jasiri said.

Everyone is now in crouch position as they keep moving. Soon they got close soon they look and see the hugh termite mounds that are big like a building. They are at the Outsiders home.

They see a lot of Outsiders moving around, then they see Zira.

Dominic had look in his eyes, his look is that of hate.

Jasiri notices this, and begins to wonder if they have crossed paths before.

When Dominic gets a hidden Walther PPK pistol out, Jasiri see's a hidden scars under his shirt, they look like claw marks on his right side of his chest.

Dominic touched his chest, it didn't hurt as up right now. But the memory of how he got those scars hurt him a lot, scars still in his mind, it had a life long affect on him. Dominic then got a bullet put, he looks at bullet, it had a cross on it, he kisses it, puts the bullet in the magazine of a Walther PPK, loads his Walther PPK and puts it away.

Jasiri then asks.

" Are you okay Dominic?"

" Yes. Just bad memories of seeing Zira again." Dominic said.

" I don't blame you." Jasiri said as she too had a bad encounter with Zira and the Outsiders as well.

About a year ago, Zira and the Outsiders threatened Jasiri and her family to try and take the water in the Outlands. Kion and the Lion Guard tried to end it peacefully. Zira found out who Kion was, and learnt that he was Simba's second son and try to trick him into using the roar of the elders for their deeds, but that failed and Kion used the roar that blew them away. Since that Zira vowed revenge. When Kion disappeared, suspensions went directly to the Outsiders.

Dominic and the CIA gave all the Lion Guard the information needed to look for Kion since he disappeared.

" Okay. We need to get set up first." Dominic said.

" Hold on guys, something is up, all the Outsiders are grouping at the termite mounds and Zira is in the center." Jasiri says.

Dominic see's the mass formation.

" Let's listen in." Dominic says.

Soon everyone was there.

" Listen everyone, as you all know, I had came up with a plan thanks to my sons, we have carried out that plan and captured Kiara, the Princess of the Pridelands, the daughter of our enemy King Simba." Zira said.

Everyone cheered.

" Now with her secured, we can make any demands we want and the Pridelands will give us whatever we want to get their beloved Princess back." Zira said.

More cheers came.

" Even though we are safe, but there is a risk that Simba's Pride, will try to risk a rescue mission to safe Kiara, but today I come before you to tell you, that today we are now completely safe from the Pridelands and I had found a solution to our problems. I found an ally from the human world." Zira said.

This completely got Dominic and everyone's attention. Dominic then got worried.

Who did she find to help her out?

Then an Outsider asked.

" Who did you get to help us?" An Outsider asked.

Zira smiled at that question, then she gave a roar, then Dominic and the team heard a roar of a machine, and also heard a sound that sounds like tracks coming from a tank. What they saw got them really spooked.

They saw a Russian BMP-3 roll in, then more came in. They also saw a Russian BTR-80 drove in and more following it. They counted that there are now 50 BMP-3's and 30 BTR-80's with the Outsiders.

What they saw next spooked them even more. They saw human troops came out of the BMPs.

Dominic looks at the troops and saw that the troops are wearing blue beret caps and also saw a bat patch on them. Dominic knew who these troops are.

" Oh no, Spetsnaz." Dominic said.

The human team signed in frustration.

" What?" Jasiri asks.

" Spetsnaz, Russian Special Forces. And I know which units these are, what they have. Those soldiers, are the Spetsnaz 3rd and 45th Guards Brigades. 45th are airborne troops. The weapons they have are the AKS-74's and the RPK machine gun. The vehicles they have are the BMP-3 infentry fighting vehicle, an upgraded version of the original Soviet BMP-1 and also have the BTR-80 troop carries."

" What do they do?" Feli asks.

" Counter-insurgency, Counter-terrorism, Covert operations, and direct action." Dominic said.

Everyone signed in frustration.

" Well that's just great. What are going to do now?" Jack asked.

" What we can, stay from afar and gather as much intelligence as we can. We can't launch a raid yet, we got to figure how to launch a raid without causing a major international incident." Dominic said.

Then he summoned the two Bald Eagles.

" Reily, Sarah, I want you to get air recon photos of this, then fly back to base, to have the photos made, then after that I want you to give them to our US Ambassador to the Pridelands. "

" Ambassador Thomas, The Mountain Lion?" Sarah asks.

" Yes." Dominic said.

" Okay." Reily said.

The two American Bald Eagles took to the sky, flew around in circles, took pictures and headed back to base.

Meanwhile on the ground.

" One thing is for sure, this just got complicated." Dominic said as he can't do anything but just watch from afar and gather intelligence for now.

* * *

 **We'll things really just complicated, the presence of the Russians, is going to make the situation even more challenging the teams ever thought possible. All they can is sit and wait, until an opportunity can show itself. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So long for now.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ambassadors

Last chapter was incredible. The mission is a go, the team is in the Outlands, they are so close, but are faced with a blockade, the Russians are here, the mission is now in a critical situation. Find out what happens now.

Chapter 6: Ambassadors

* * *

Reily and Sarah are flying back to the CIA Underground Annex in the Pridelands, they had a look of worry mixed in with determination.

They flew inside a secret entrance. The cameras are then taken to be processed and analyzed.

The photos took hours to be developed, but once they were, they were taken to office where a CIA agent analysists are looking at Intelligence Reports, then an agent see's a report from the CIA's counterpart from Britain, MI6.

He heads to the head of the CIA annex.

The agents come into the office.

" Sir, we got a problem." The agent said as he hands photos and the MI6 intelligence report.

The Head of the CIA annex looks at the report and then he stood up.

" Come with me." The head of the CIA annex saud.

They head to a jeep, and drive all around the Outskirts of the Pridelands, they then arrive to a small cave with a sign that says, ' Embassy of the United States of America'

This is the US Embassy near Pridelands.

Soon both agents got out and enter inside the Embassy, the cave has many passage ways.

Soon they reached a den, where a Mountain Lion is sitting and relaxing. This is Thomas, he is the American Ambassador of the United States to the Pridelands, and also a special envoy for animal representation of the animal division of the US State Department.

One of the agents spoke.

" Thomas, we got a crisis." An agent said.

Thomas was selected for his reading skills and also for standing up for what he believes is right.

Thomas reads the intelligence report and looks at the pictures, he is very concerned.

He believes the Russians are in the Outlands helping the outsiders, but he had theory that Russians are not here to simply prevent an attack from happening, he believes the Russians are here in Africa for a different propose.

Thomas looks at the agents.

" Has the royal family been briefed of the situation yet?" Thomas asks.

" No not yet, that is why we came to you first." The agent said

The other agent looks at Thomas.

" Should we tell them? "

" Not yet. Set up a meeting between me and the Russian Ambassador." Thomas said.

" Set a meeting with Yuri the Russian Wolf? Isn't this getting too dangerous for the covert surveillance and rescue mission? " An agent asks.

" Which is why we need diplomacy, to avoid armed conflict, we can afford to start a shooting war over the Pridelands and Outlands have a small despute. Last time our two countries got this close to conflict was back in 1962 during the Cuban Missile Crisis. We don't want this, and I am sure Russia, doesn't want to be involved in this either. Set up a meeting, we are going to prevent a possible World War III." Thomas said.

Soon the two agents left, as Thomas is left in the Den, he starts thinking of what Zira is really up.

" What are you really up to Zira? I know you didn't just invite the Russians to have them protect you." Thomas said with suspicion.

* * *

In the Outlands, Dominic and his team is are currently watching The Outsiders and The Russian activity, soon he gets intelligence from MI6, that the BMP-3's and BTR-80's are a different situation besides the Spetsnaz special forces, they then learn that the Russians also have Mig-29's, Su-30's, and Su-34's multipurpose fighter planes, Ka-52 attack and scout helicopters, Mil Mi-24 attack transport helicopters, Mil Mi-28 attack helicopters, and T-90 tanks in reserve.

Richard came to the team. As his second in command looks at the intelligence that was handed to him by Dominic.

" According to intelligence the Russians are packing a lot of heat just to protect the Outsiders." Jack said with a puzzled face.

" I don't think the Russians are just here to only protect the Outsiders from us, they have to be here for another reason." Dominic said, with a grim tone.

" By what is it?" Jasiri asks.

" I don't know but we are about to find out." Dominic said.

Zira is looking around at the weapons and the equipment that the Russians have brought with them. She had to admire at the human weapons and technology, she hopes that one these weapons will help her take the Pridelands from Simba, but she didn't go to far into the idea, as she knows they made agreement to not interfere with the conflict and stay on the sidelines.

Soon Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka came to their mother.

In their minds, they don't mind the extra help, but however, they have a concern about having human Russian soldiers in the Outlands for two reasons.

One is the Russians could be here for another reason besides keeping them safe, they think the Russians are here for their Geo-political affairs in Africa, and try to set their own ambitions to try to have a spear of influence in Africa.

Two is the high activity of the Russian military could cause some unwanted attention and other groups, including foreign groups would try to use the Russians being here as trying to support the Outsiders.

Despite being happy for their mother at finding help, but they too are concerned and worried she just might be going a little over her head.

Zira looks at her children and see the concerned expression on their faces.

" What is the matter?" Zira asks.

Vitani decides to speak first.

" Mother, I don't trust the Russians." Vitani said with complete honesty.

" There is nothing to worry about them." Zira said.

" I am not too sure about that Mother, they seem to carry a lot of their equipment, more like instead of protecting us from Simba, it seems likes they want to invade the Pridelands and claim it as their prize and leave us here." Nuka said.

Zira did thought what Nuka said, but she shrugged him off.

" The Russians gave the word." Zira said with pride.

" How do we know for sure they won't turn against us? How do we know they are only here to protect us and not go on some adventure for no reason?" Kovu said with valid point.

Zira did stop and listen to Kovu since he was the 'Chosen One'. Zira then looks at Kovu.

" I see. I will take your concerns and address to the Russian Ambassador when he arrives." Zira said, just as an Outsiders lioness came to them.

" Zira, the Russians have said, the Ambassador here." The lioness said.

" Okay, I will be there." Zira responded.

Soon Zira and the Outsiders, including the Russians troops are lined up outside as a Mil Mi-17 transport helicopter lands on the ground.

From a different position, Dominic and his team watch the helicopter land as they see Russian troops opening the helicopter door, and stepping out, is a Eurasian Wolf.

Dominic then recognize the wolf.

" The hell, Yuri?" Dominic asks.

Bomga looks at Dominic.

" You know him?" Bomga asks.

" Yes I know him. He is the Russian Ambassador." Dominic said.

" What is he doing here?" Fuli asks.

" Must be here to talk to the Outsiders." Dominic said.

" Should we try to listen in?" Ono asked.

" Yes. Bomga speak around, don't get seen, take this device and we will be listening to what they will be saying, after that, come back here." Dominic said.

" What about Kiara? " Beshte asks.

" Don't worry, we are going to her tonight. Then we are setting up a covert counterintelligence base in the cave where she is, we will stay there and make our plan from there." Dominic said with reassurance.

Dominic hands Bomga a listening bug, a small covert device that will listen to any conversation.

Yuri the Russian Ambassador soon meets with Zira.

" Welcome to our home, Ambassador Yuri." Zira said to the wolf.

" Thank you for your hospitality, I would like to talk you in private if you don't mind." Yuri said.

" Not at all, Mr Ambassador. Follow me. " Zira said as she leads Yuri to a meeting place inside the termite mound.

Inside the den, Zira and Yuri look at each other, Bomga managed to through the hugh crowds without getting seen, and planted the bugs.

Bomga retreated back to where the team is, soon they got heads sets on listen in on the conversation being said between Zira and the Russian Ambassador Yuri.

" I like to thank you for getting your human counterparts to give you and us some your troops." Zira said.

" Well as you the Kremlin always wanted to have a presence in Africa for a long time. I know that you protection against the Pridelands. I have heard that you toke their princess and future queen named Kiara. I admire your goals, but however I am deeply troubled by this action. By inviting us, my countrymen, could be in danger of the possibility of being caught by The US for being in Africa, increase the danger of possible standoff between my country and the US showdown in Africa, causing a possible World War III." Yuri said in a statement.

Zira looked at Yuri as if saying, ' What are you so worried about?' Then she gave her opinion,

" Don't worry Ambassador, I promise you, your countrymen won't be found out."

" You better hope not, because if the Americans find out we are even here and talking to you, it would be so embarrassing, they would also think we are helping you keep the princess as a hostage. Anyway besides defense, what do you need my countrymen for? I know you want them for more than that." Yuri said.

Zira then gave a 'You got me' look.

" Okay, yes you are right. I am looking for the Eye of Amun." Zira said.

She saw Yuri was interested, but however he was very concerned.

" I know you want power to avenge your mate, you want to be a powerful ruler, but the Eye of Amun posses a grave danger to not only to your enemies but also to us too. Plus it is buried somewhere else, it won't be here." Yuri said.

" So where could the Eye of Amun be?" Zira asked.

" In North Africa, in the country of Egypt. But there is a problem, no one knows where it exactly is and it endless desert, it won't be found that easy." Yuri said.

" That is why I need your troops to help me find it." Zira said.

" I will have to talk to my human representative at my Embassy, then he will have to call the President to approve letting you use his troops to look for some artifact." Yuri said.

Zira knows that her search will have to be put on hold for the time being and is going to take time.

She growled in frustration but knew she had to accept it.

" Fine, but I do hope that your President agrees." Zira said.

Just then a Russian soldier came in, does a military salute, and speaks in Russian,

" Посол Юрий."

Yuri turns to the Russian soldier and asks in Russian,

" Что это товарищ?"

" Американский посол пригласил вас в свое посольство." The Russian soldier replied.

Yuri nodded and as he knows that Ambassador Thomas of the American Embassy in Pridelands want him at his Embassy to talk to him.

" Скажи пилотам, чтобы вертолет был готов к моему приезду." Yuri said in a commanding voice.

" Да, сэр, посол Юрий." The Russian soldier said, as he saluted and went off.

Zira not understanding what Yuri or the Russian soldier said asked Yuri,

" What is going on?"

" Looks like I am being summoned to the American Embassy in Pridelands. For what I don't know. I must go." Yuri said.

" I hope to meet you again soon Mr Ambassador." Zira said

" I hope so as well." Yuri said, before leaving.

At the hideout, Dominic and the team heard everything, when they heard Russian in the background, Dominic translated what was said. Dominic now has plan to get to Kiara without detection.

" Okay, everyone we are going to where Kiara is and we are going to set a covert operation center and protect Kiara while we are there." Dominic said.

The team are happy, they finally got a way in to get to Kiara.

" Okay everyone follow me. But stay low." Jasiri said.

Everyone stared crawling toward the cave where Kiara is.

Meanwhile inside the cave, Kiara has been watching the recent activity, she is so confused as to why there are humans moving about and why they are speaking in a different language. Although she has never seen humans before until now. She heard a noise she heard earlier when she saw a wolf came out of a flying object that landed, now she the object is on again the wolf is going back in.

Then she saw a mixture of humans and animals slowly crawling to her location, then ran into her cave, as she backed away to let them in. After the human and animal group came in, she checked outside and no one saw them. When she saw the group more close, she got a relived, yet confused expression on her face.

" Who are you all?" Kiara asked.

" We are here for you, Little Crown." Dominic said using the code words.

* * *

 **Here is another chapter, seems there is more to Zira's plan then originally thought. What will happen now? Find out next time on Critical Situation.**


	7. Chapter 7: Revaluation

Here is the next chapter people.

Chapter 7: Revaluation

* * *

Upon hearing the words hours ago, Kiara realize that voice who spoke that came from the human that is right in front of her. She looked at Dominic,

" That was your voice that I heard before."

Dominic nods and looks at her,

" Yes Princess Kiara, I called you in that cave. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dominic Andrews, but you can call me Dominic. I am an agent of the Central Intelligence Agency or CIA for short."

Kiara moved her head to one side, not knowing what the CIA is. Dominic notices this and explains it,

" Let me explain it in a way you understand. I'm a spy."

Kiara finally getting it, understands it. She couldn't help but had to ask a question of her own,

" Are you good or a bad spy?"

Dominic understood why Kiara asked that question, she was being cautious in who she can trust. After the abduction he suspected she would ask him that. He put his MP5 behind him as he answers,

" I am a good spy, so is my team. I know your father, Kiara."

" How do you know him?" Kiara asks.

" It's a long story, I will explain it to you after we get you out of here." Dominic said.

Kiara stands up.

" Are we leaving now?" Kiara asked.

"No. Too much activity. We are staying here right now." Dominic said.

"Do you know what is going on?" Kiara asks.

"Well there are Outsiders everywhere." Bunga said.

"On top of that, there are others humans walking around that are not with us." Fuli said.

" I tried to listen to what those humans were saying but I couldn't understand them." Kiara stated.

" Princess Kiara, I know what language they are speaking and who they are. The language you were hearing is a language called Russian, and those humans are Russian Soldiers from the Russian Army." Dominic informs her.

"But what are they doing here in the Outlands? " Kiara asked.

"From the look of it, I say that Zira invited them." Fuli said with a grim look on her face.

"They are here to invade the Pridelands." Kiara said with concern.

"I'm afraid it is much more then that." Bunga said.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked.

"Can't talk about it, at least not here." Jasiri said.

Suddenly Dominic heard someone speaking Russian outside and everyone except Kiara, hid behind walls. A Russian soldier came in and looked around only saw Kiara, then the Russian threw a piece of raw meat to ground of the cave at Kiara's feet, then left the cave. After the Russian soldier left, Dominic and his team came out of hiding.

"That was close." Bunga said.

"We need to be careful." Jasiri said.

"We got to get more intelligence, I am going out there." Dominic said.

Fuli then got in front of Dominic,

"Are you crazy, your going to get caught."

"Don't worry I am a master of disguise. Trust me on this." Dominic said as he ran outside and toke cover behind some Russian BMPs. After checking a BMP out, he went inside and close the door, after about 10 minutes inside the BMP, Dominic came out dressed as a Russian Soldier, bearing an AKS-74. Then he started walking around acting like how the Russians were acting. He passed by several Russian Soldiers with ease. They saw him but mostly ignored him.

Basically he was completely undetectable as he walks around. He then see's a Russian 9K33 Osa 'wasp', Dominic knows it but it's NATO reporting name, SA-8 Gecko. He's knows what this SAM launcher is capable of doing and it can shot down any aircraft, he knows it will be a threat to American and NATO planes, so he decided to have his two eagles take pictures of this and send this piece of information back to HQ.

While walking around Dominic then spots an extremely mangy male lion walking around, he realizes from his CIA briefings and reports it is Nuka.

Dominic follows him, he didn't want to get close to alert Nuka he is following him, but he also didn't to lose sight of him. Dominic followed Nuka to a completely different termite mound.

Dominic then toke cover and peeked inside to see Nuka is not alone, he then realize that he met up with Vitani and Kovu. Dominic then decided to listen in.

"I don't like the Russians here." Nuka said.

"For once I have to agree with you." Vitani said with concern.

"I think our mother is probably going a little over her head on this whole thing. Getting the Pride Lands was our plan, not the Russians, they are just interfering in our plans and goals." Nuka said loudly.

"Nuka, will you shut up they will hear us!" Vitani hushed Nuka, then she continued. "That I have to agree with you."

"I think our mother is up to something and she doesn't want us to know anything about it." Kovu sternly said.

"But the question is what?" Vitani asked.

"I be more then happy to tell you what she is up too." Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka turned to see what looks like a Russian Soldier talking to them in English as he came in. It was Dominic.

"How much have you heard of our talk?!" Vitani demanded.

"Now is that the way to talk to a complete stranger? Even if the person has a solution to all your problems?" Dominic asked back.

Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka were simply dumbfounded, this human just appeared out of nowhere and is even might have a solution, they were tense and don't trust anyone, they are going to risk it.

"First answer my sister's question, then we will listen to what you have to say." Kovu stated.

Dominic didn't waste any time.

"Well, heard enough to know you are deeply troubled by your own mothers ambitions and actions, and you are starting to have doubt as to whether you can her or the Russians."

"Yes we are, I hate to say it, but I am starting to doubt she is not doing this for us, we are thinking she is doing it for herself. " Vitani admitted, with a sense of doubt.

"I can you she is doing all of this mainly for her," Dominic said as he pulled a recording out. "Listen to what she said during her private meeting with the Russian Ambassador. The wolf."

Dominic played the recording. Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka listened.

"If we help you get what you want, what do we get in return?" Ambassador Yuri asked on recording.

"You will get your share of the Pride Lands and do whatever you want and your soldiers can be my soldiers, if they choose to serve me." Zira said on recording. Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka's suspensions were confirmed, she gave the Russians an offer of a reward to help her take back the Pridelands.

"But what about your children and your Outsiders, didn't you say that you need them to overthrow King Simba, and rule the Pride Lands?" Yuri asked on recording.

"They are simply pawns in my plan to take back the Pride Lands that are rightfully mine, and what is rightfully Scar's." Zira said on recording. Dominic stopped the recording there. When Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka heard this, they growled angerly, and had their teeth bared. The three lions never once thought that their mother would use them for her own gain and when she got what she wanted then she would simply have no more us of them and probably have them all killed.

Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka felt that they have been betrayed by their own mother and decided to switch sides, As Vitani turns to Dominic,

"So what is your offer?"

"Just keep listening to this, then I will tell you my offer." Dominic stated as he played the recording again.

" Anyway besides defense, what do you need my countrymen for? I know you want them for more than that." Yuri said on recording.

"Okay, yes you are right. I am looking for the Eye of Amun." Zira said on recording.

"I know you want power to avenge your mate, you want to be a powerful ruler, but the Eye of Amun posses a grave danger to not only to your enemies but also to us too. Plus it is buried somewhere else, it won't be here." Yuri said on recording.

"So where could the Eye of Amun be?" Zira asked on recording.

"In North Africa, in the country of Egypt." Yuri said in recording.

Dominic stops the recording and looks at the three lions,

"Now here is my offer, if you join me and my team, you help us get Kiara out of here, you help us find the Eye of Amun first. Not only will you three get revenge on your mother, but I will personally go up to Simba and make a deal with him, you might be able to live in the Pride Lands."

Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka feel tempted to accept the offer, they don't accept the offer right away, they stop and think about it first.

By accepting this offer, they will automatically become the enemy, and betray all the Outsiders, including their mother. But if they do accept this, with the bad comes the good, by working with the human, help him get Kiara to safety and help find the Eye of Amun, they will get their revenge on Zira, but also win Simba's trust to the point of becoming Pride Landers, and get other Outsiders to join them in a green paradise. Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka, whisper a bit more then they turn to Dominic.

"After careful consideration, we have decided to help you and your team." Kovu announced.

Dominic now knew his Sun Tzu strategy is working, as he looks at them,

"Good, now follow me, and stay close."

"I got a question, who are you?" Nuka asks.

Dominic turns to them,

"I am CIA agent Dominic Andrews."

Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka realize they are looking at the agent that their mother would talk about in her sleep and sometimes would mumble to herself. At first they never thought that he would ever exist, but now they know he does.

"Come on stay with me." Dominic said, as he lead the way.

Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka follow close behind him. They are surprised that the Russians are not even noticing Dominic at all, they see him but they easily dismiss him as one of their soldiers. The three outsiders realize it was the Russian uniform. Soon they arrive at the cave where Kiara is being held. When they entered inside, they saw Kiara was not alone. They saw two decent size groups of animals and humans with her, some of the animals the three lions recognize as the former Lion Guard, they see that they grown since the last time they saw them.

Dominic smiles at the shocked lions,

"I know a very large groups of us, but these are my two best teams under my command. We are the Special Activates Division. From the looks on your faces you recognize some faces, other you don't. I will introduce to you to them. The first one is Jack, my second in command, he leads the human unit. I lead the animal unit. These two lions here are my intelligence analysts named Aarifa and Elimu. This Cheetah is my intelligence runner Kinaya. The Leopard is my combat field officer Shujaa. This Meerkat is my physiological warfare and undercover agent Tishala. Two others are near the border with the Outlands." Dominic said as he introduced three Outsiders to his team.

Just then Sarah and Reily flew inside the cave. Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka are surprised to see two Eagles, but they were also confused too. They have never seen Eagles like them before.

"Dominic, air recon is complete." Reily said moved his wing like he is doing a sulate.

"Pictures have been made and sent to the American Ambassador." Sarah said as she too had her wing like she was doing a sulate.

"Good, I want you both to continue recon for us so we can gather data in real time. Proceed you two." Dominic said giving a sulate back.

"Yes sir." Reily and Sarah said together.

"But before you carry out your assignment." Dominic turns to Kovu, Vitani, and Nuka, " Guys I want you to meet my air recon unit, these two are Sarah and Reily."

"What kind of birds are they? We know they are Eagles but we never seen their kind before." Vitani said.

"They are American Bald Eagles, their kind can only be found in my country. I found these two as small little hatchlings, I adopted them and raised them, they help me out on my missions."

"They help you how?" Nuka asked.

"They recon for me and my team from in the air of course." Dominic stated.

"Obviously. I think what Nuka meant to ask is how exactly do they help you with your recon missions?" Kovu asked helping Nuka.

"That is a good question, they help gather intelligence by taking pictures from high altitudes using these cameras here, and they also have audio recorders too, both of these devices have to small so they can gather data in real time." Dominic said as he nodded his head at Sarah and Reily as the two American Bald Eagles take off into the sky again.

Vitani asks Dominic with one thought,

"So why are they up their getting intelligence?"

Dominic grins with pride,

"Because we are going to get Kiara out of here."

Kovu, Kiara, Vitani, and Nuka turn their heads to Dominic as his grin is still there on his face, as he gets a Blu E-cig out and smokes it.

* * *

 **Here it is guys the chapter you guys have been waiting for so long, there will be more chapters coming soon. Please leave a review and please do favorite and follow. This is BlackRaptor1 signing out.**


End file.
